1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator, and more particularly, to a steam generator having a leakage prevention portion at an opening of a case to which a heater is mounted so as to prevent a leakage between the heater and the case of a steam generator, and a washing/drying machine having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a washing machine is divided into a pulsator-type washing machine which uses a water current generated when a plate-shaped pulsator is rotated, and a drum-type washing machine which uses a head and friction of washing water and laundry generated within a laid-down drum when the drum is rotated.
The drum type washing machine has an increasing demand with more advantages when compared to the pulsator-type washing machine, for instance, requiring less amounts of water and a detergent, causing less damage to the clothes, preventing entanglement of laundry, and the like. Technical description of such conventional drum type washing machine is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2007-0041222 filed by the present applicant.
The conventional drum type washing machine may include a cabinet forming an external appearance, a cylindrical tub horizontally supported inside the cabinet for containing washing water therein, a drum having a through-hole to introduce the washing water and steam thereto and rotatably mounted inside the tub, a driving motor for driving the drum, and at least one or more steam generators for supplying steam to inside the drum.
The steam generator may include a case for forming an external appearance, a water level sensor disposed inside the case for sensing a supplied water level, a heater for heating the supplied water, and a temperature sensor for sensing heated water temperature. A steam supply pipe serving as a passage to guide and inject the steam generated in the steam generator to inside the drum is formed at one side of the steam generator.
However, the steam generator of the conventional drum type washing machine has the following problems.
As the steam generator is used, a temperature of the supplied water within the case increases, thereby causing a thermal deformation to a heater mounting portion of the steam generator case, thus to cause a leakage of water inside the case.
In particular, a central portion of the opening formed at the steam generator case so as to mount the heater is thermally deformed, or a central portion of a sealing member mounted at the heater for tightly adhering (sealing) the steam generator case and the heater contact portion is concaved, thereby causing a problem of water leakage.